groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Groovy Girls: The Summertime of our Lives!
This made-for-TV Groovy Girls movie came out on June 30, 2007. The movie was also released to DVD on August 20, 2007. The movie is considered to be canon with the Groovy Girls TV Show, as the characters have the same looks as they do in seasons 3-4 and the same voices & personalities. Plot The Groovy Girls plan on spending a great summer together, but when everyone finds out they all have different plans, the girls decide to try and make the most of their summer, even though they're apart! Summary The movie opens at Gwen's house, where the Main 6 girls wake up out of their sleeping bags in Gwen's Mod Pod. As they wake up, they sing a peppy tune ("A Summer To Remember") while they eat breakfast, get dressed, and get ready for the day. During the song, the girls all sing about possible things to do over the summer. However, their excitement dies down a bit when Yvette's dad tells the girls that Yvette will be going away to Mexico for the whole summer to visit her relatives. Everyone gets mad, telling Yvette things like "Don't go!" from Reese, "It won't feel the same!" from Oki, "NO! Please!" from Vanessa, and, from O'Ryan, "We'll only be the GROOV girls without you!" Gwen tells her to stay optimistic, and that they can do all their plans, even without Yvette. The movie then cuts to the streets of Glitzville, where, on the way to the park, Oki gets a call from her parents, telling her that she'll be able to finally start the babysitting job "she always wanted" this summer. This saddens the girls even more, but once again, Gwen says "stay optimistic!" At the park, Reese says that she and her family are going on a "summer adventure" with her family, and that they will do various activities like hiking, camping, taking road trips, and swimming in ocean water. Once again, Gwen tells everyone to "stay optimistic". The next day, at the diner, Gwen tells the girls that she and O'Ryan decided to attend the same sleepaway camp, Camp Summer Sun, this year, but they should still "stay optimistic" because even though they'll be apart, they'll still have a fun time wherever they are and they can keep in touch by texting and calling each other. During the last few moments the girls will be together, they sing an upbeat yet bittersweet song about missing each other yet still having a great time ("Groovy Bon Voyage"). While they sing this song, each girl's views of what their summer will be like are shown in a thought bubble. When the song ends, Yvette leaves for the airport to Mexico, and Gwen and O'Ryan hop into Gwen's family's SUV to go off to camp. The movie cuts to the inside of Gwen's family's SUV. Mr. and Mrs. Bridges are in the front seats, Gwen and O'Ryan are in the middle, and Grandpa is in the back. Gwen, her parents, and O'Ryan decide to sing a silly yet annoying action song named "A Donkey Ride." Grandpa tells them it's "too loud" over and over, so they sing more quietly each time he says "TOO LOUD!", but Grandpa keeps saying it's "too loud". Eventually, they just stop singing since it hurts Grandpa's ears. The girls soon arrive at Camp Summer Sun. Gwen embraces her family members, and the girls enter the camp. They meet their counselor, Bridget (voiced by Jessica DiCicco), and get set up in their cabin with their roommates, Petula (voiced by Shayna Fox) and Selia (voiced by Debi Derryberry). The movie cuts to a montage of Yvette, her dad, and Abuela at the airport, on the airplane to, and arriving at the airport in Mexico. They walk around, then arrive at a house. Yvette rings the doorbell, and her aunt Teresa answers the door. Yvette comes in, and her two bratty twin cousins, Carmen and Carlos, come running up to her and nearly bowl her over. Yvette says, "This is going to be a LOOOONG summer", and is accompanied by Oki, who, back in Glitzville, has to babysit Vanessa's baby sister, Shanelle. Both girls saying the same thing is shown in a split-screen format. Shanelle is having a crying fit, and Oki tries multiple methods to try and get Shanelle to go to sleep. She gives Shanelle her bottle, plays peek-a-boo, and puts on an episode of Appleseed Avenue (a Sesame Street spoof). None of these work. Eventually, Oki sings a calming song ("Shanelle's Lullaby") to help her go to sleep, and succeeds. When Shanelle falls asleep, Oki breaks the fourth wall by saying "Now, I wonder what Vanessa's doing?", which transitions the scene to an amusement park, where we see Vanessa and her mom riding on rides and playing games to win prizes. Reese's first "family adventure" with her mom, dad, and brother is hiking in the woods and up a few hills. Reese comes unprepared, causing her to not enjoy the hike very much. Back at Camp Summer Sun, Gwen and O'Ryan are getting a bit annoyed with their roommates - egocentric Petula is being a bit rude to them, and mature, shy Selia won't pay any attention to them. Things get worse when upon heading to the lake to go canoeing, the girls see two familiar faces - Blake and Dylan. The boys challenge the girls to a "canoe battle", and challenge the girls to see who can tip the other "team"'s canoe over first. The girls don't accept the challenge and decide to canoe for fun, but when the boys tip over the canoe, the girls get all wet and embarrass themselves. Meanwhile, in Mexico, Yvette isn't having much fun either. Carmen and Carlos are annoying her wherever she goes, and since Yvette isn't as fluent in Spanish as her relatives, she has trouble communicating and is made fun of by the people who she meets - even the cute boys she spies! Vanessa and Oki aren't really enjoying themselves as well. Angelique and Ayanna didn't go on vacation either, and wherever Vanessa goes, they seem to be there, ruining her time. When they first see Vanessa at the beach, they get sand in her eyes, and everyone points and laughs. When Vanessa plays soccer, they dress as cheerleaders and annoy her, causing her team to lose. They even manage to disguise themselves as "world-famous stylists" and give Vanessa the worst "makeover" ever at the mall! Oki is also having trouble to get Shanelle to stop crying, because the lullaby has suddenly become less effective. The girls break into a song about how their summers took a bad turn ("What Just Happened?") to showcase their agitation. Fortunately, things brighten up for Yvette in Mexico when she heads to a fiesta. She's reluctant to go at first because she's afraid that Carmen and Carlos will ruin her time. While driving in Teresa's car to the fiesta, Yvette tries to not pay any attention to her annoying twin cousins, but it's hard. By the time she gets to the fiesta, she has a headache and doesn't want to party. Her dad gives her an ice pack. A cute boy, named Julio, notices her sitting on a bench with the ice pack on her head. Julio, who actually speaks fluent English, calls Yvette's rusty Spanish "cute"! Yvette is head-over-heels in love, and sings a bilingual love song ("Amor at First Sight"). Back in the woods outside of Glitzville, Reese goes camping with her family, much to her dismay. She swims in the lake, but it's freezing cold, so she gets right out with a scream. When trying to text BFF Vanessa, she realizes the campsite has no service for phones, so she just puts her phone in her backpack and never takes it out. Around the campfire, she decides to toast marshmallows, but she ends up burning every one she attempts to toast. Her parents then choose to tell a spooky story about a girl who repels water due to being a ghost. Reese is not amused, as she believes it isn't scary enough. Her brother grabs his guitar and sings a calm campfire song ("When The Sky Shines"), which Reese declares to be boring - until she finds herself singing along. Things just get even better as she spots fireflies flying around - she had never seen them since she was 3! She catches some fireflies in a jar to take home as a memory of her camping trip. Over at Camp Summer Sun, Bridget announces that she, the other girls' counselors, and the boys' counselors are holding a "boys vs. girls" scavenger hunt, and whoever wins gets a special surprise on the last day of camp. Gwen and O'Ryan decide to set aside their differences and team up with Petula and Selia so they can beat Blake and Dylan in the scavenger hunt. When the four are handed their list, they find the first three items on their list (something princess-related, a pair of mismatched socks, and a camper you don't know's autograph, bonus points if their name is "Kelsey"). After getting Kelsey's autograph, Gwen gets a text from Dylan that reads "5/10 ITMS FOUND!!! WE R GONNA WIN! XD". O'Ryan tries reading it, and asks what XD means. Gwen says it represents the face you make when you're really happy. The text gets the girls even more pumped. Vanessa is ecstatic that her parents are offering to take her to the Rushing Riptide Water Park. She rides on some awesome slides and rides, and forgets about Angelique and Ayanna ruining her time. However, just when she begins to think her summer got a lot better...Angelique and Ayanna are there, in the wave pool with her. Just as they're about to splash Vanessa, she gets back at them by ripping the swim goggles off their faces. They get water from a big wave in their eyes and scream. Vanessa gives them back their goggles once she gets her revenge. The Gordon family heads back home for the end of the summer. When they see Oki in their house, she has her hands behind her back and Shanelle is nowhere in sight. Mrs. Gordon asks how Shanelle was, and Oki says that she's a "darling little angel", then laughs nervously. Able to detect that Oki's lying, Oki then quickly spits out the truth - she had trouble with Shanelle all summer. The Gordon's find Shanelle in their computer room, banging on the computer keyboard and typing gibberish. They then console Oki and tell her that Shanelle is much worse when there isn't a babysitter around, which makes Oki feel a lot better about the devilish baby. Gwen gets another text, this time, from Blake, saying "9/10!!!!!! YOU R LOSERS! WE WIN 4EVER! JUST ONE MORE ITEM!!! XD". O'Ryan comments that there's another "XD", which "must be bad." The girls only have one more item to find - a 1987 quarter. Selia has some loose change in her purse, and the girls find a few coins. None are quarters from 1987, so the girls feel as if they won't win. Blake texts Gwen again, "WE FOUND OUR 10TH ITEM. WE WILL WIN 4 SURE!", so Gwen instructs the girls to look on the ground for any loose change O'Ryan picks up a quarter on the ground, but it's covered in dirt. Gwen wipes off the dirt and the quarter is revealed to be from 1987. The girls rush over to the starting point where all the counselors are...but Blake and Dylan are already there. The boys' counselor checks Blake, Dylan, and their guy friends' items. The girls get very worried, but it turns out the red pen the boys found doesn't write in red ink, so it doesn't count. Bridget counts the amount of items that the girls found and if they're the correct items, and it turns out none of their items are the wrong things! The girls are overjoyed. On the final day of camp, O'Ryan and Gwen find out their surprise is that they get to be in the Counselor's Got Talent show, where they show off their talent in front of the whole camp - despite not being counselors! They teach everyone a dance sensation they made up ("Do The Groovy Girl") and start the latest trend! On the last day of summer before school starts, Gwen, Reese, O'Ryan, Oki, Vanessa, and Yvette all agree that they had the best summer ever in a song! ("It Was The Summer of Our Lives", a fast 50's doo-wop song in F Major) The movie ends with Yvette saying that she also had the best summer ever, as the song ends. Characters *Gwen *Reese *Oki *O'Ryan *Vanessa *Yvette *Mrs. Bridges *Mr. Bridges *Mrs. Nakamura (squeaky, unintelligibly sped-up voice over the phone only) *Trini (cameos at park and water park) *Savanna (cameo at park) *Mr. Flores *Grandpa *Counselor Bridget *Petula *Selia *Abuela *Teresa *Carmen *Carlos *Shanelle *Mrs. Gordon *Mrs. Harper *Mr. Harper *Josh Harper *Blake *Dylan *Julio *Kieran (cameos at beach and water park) *Kassi (cameo at beach) *Pilar (cameos at beach and water park) *Kenna (cameo at beach) *Kylee (cameo at water park) *Cicely (cameo at water park) *Kalvin (cameos at water park and camp) *Girls' counselors *Boys' counselors *Samuel (cameo at camp) *Lourdes (cameo at camp) *Celeste (cameo at camp) *Taryn (cameo at camp) *Kelsey *and more Songs *A Summer To Remember *Groovy Bon Voyage *A Donkey Ride *Shanelle's Lullaby *What Just Happened? *Amor at First Sight *When The Sky Shines *Do The Groovy Girl *It Was The Summer of Our Lives Trivia *This is the first and only Groovy Girls movie. *While the movie was aired only on TV and released straight to DVD in the US, Canada, UK, and most other countries, theaters in Australia, Poland, Brazil and Japan also screened the movie in addition (with the exception of Japan, where the movie was not aired on TV). *Production for the movie began in August 2006. References *The Sesame Street spoof "Appleseed Avenue" also appeared on Riff and Matthew, a cartoon by WatermelonSunshine and SweetiePieKids02, in the episode "Nogged". **Bernie and Kurt's Alphabet Song from "Nogged" is also audible in the background when Oki turns on Appleseed Avenue. *"Summertime of our Lives" is also the name of a song by Cody Simpson. *Carmen and Carlos are very similar to Mas y Menos from the Teen Titans franchise (comics, 2003 TV show, Teen Titans Go!). Both pairs are young twins who only speak Spanish, can run very fast, and can be a bit annoying. *"Groovy Bon Voyage" is melodically similar to "Soak Up The Sun", a 2002 country pop hit song by Sheryl Crow. *The name of the "Counselor's Got Talent" show is a pun on the name of the TV show "America's Got Talent". Goofs *When she is seen at the park, Savanna is wearing Danika's outfit. *O'Ryan's braces are missing in some scenes. *How could Kalvin be at the water park and Camp Summer Sun at the same time? Category:Movies Category:TV Show Category:Fictional Category:2007